Gone Forever
by densetsurei
Summary: Yugi's friends turn from him, and he runs, only to find that his hatred consumes him...now he's a new Yugi, much more different then before...( Chap.5-Duels, Fangirls, and Bakura )
1. Lost and Gone

Lost into darkness, the pale blood spills  
  
Once in light, but gone in chills  
  
Doom to those, for hatred hates love  
  
As of a hunter and the dying dove  
  
Pity leaves anger, madness, and hate  
  
Though sorrys are said but much too late  
  
Evil has taken the innocents heart  
  
Save the little one before he departs.  
  
*May the child's soul rest in it's destination, give peace onto thee*  
  
~DensetsuRei~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the morning sun settled in, the beautiful sky was painted with the delicate colors of red, orange, and yellow. Little Yugi slept soundly on this bright Saturday morning. Lifting a small eyebrow, Yugi yawned and stretched lightly. When suddenly Yugi glanced at the clock…  
  
"AAAHHH!!! 9:30 am?! I was suppose to meet up with Joey, Tea and Tristen an hour ago!" screamed Yugi in panic.  
  
It was then that Yami came into the room, eyes wide wondering what in the world could Yugi scream about when there was no school, it was known that Yugi had the tendency to be late for school, so this was common on the weekdays.  
  
" What's wrong aibou?" replied Yami as he watched Yugi, speed-dress.  
  
" I was suppose to meet the gang about a hour ago! And I slept in late! They're going to kill me!" exclaimed Yugi as he ran past Yami and down the stairs.  
  
"I'm sure they won't be too mad," said Yami as he watched Yugi run downstairs.  
  
"Crash! Thwack! Crunch! Ow….." was the reply that Yami got as Yugi had tripped on the stairs.  
  
"Honestly Yugi, I don't see how you were able to live up to the age of 10 when you always get into these types of accidents." said Yami as he followed down the stairs to where Yugi had crashed.  
  
"I'm 14! Not 10! Why does everybody keep thinking I'm young just because I'm the size of a midget?" replied Yugi as he dusted himself off, and quickly stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth before rushing out the door.  
  
"Uh….." was all Yami could say as he watched in disbelief that Yugi was running so fast a trail of steam began to form……  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Finally at the Arcade where Yugi was suppose to meet, he saw that the group was already inside sitting on some seats.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" replied Yugi as he plopped down on a seat in exhaustion.  
  
Suddenly Joey replied," No problem, Yugi…now that everybody's finally here, I've brought you here to all see this amazing item which I have wonderfully earned on my own money and with due respect for all things I-."  
  
"Show us what magical thing you have already!" cutted Tristen.  
  
"Behold! The almighty " Everglade Fairy"! shouted Joey as he pulled out a fairy-type duel monster card.  
  
There was a moment of silence before, " HAHAHA! Joey bought a Fairy Card??! HAHAHA!" Laughed Tristen as he fell out of his seat.  
  
"What's wrong with fairy cards? Some can be quite powerful." said Tea as she frowned at Tristen's Behavior. "Personally I'm proud that Joey was able to get such a good card."  
  
"I agree with Tea, The Everglade Fairy has the attack power of 2500, which is very strong…more then enough to beat you Tristen." grinned Yugi jokingly as Tristen suddenly fumed up.  
  
"I knew all of you guys were against me, it's a fairy…sure it's strong…but it's a fairy!" said Tristen.  
  
"Yeah…well what do you know about Duel Monsters?" replied Joey, his face turned red.  
  
"More then you'll ever know!" shouted Tristen.  
  
"Clam down guys. We're here to congratulate Joey, not terrorize him." replied Yugi, hoping to keep tempers down.  
  
" Fine...only because Tristen is a smelly, old, retarded-  
  
"Joey!" replied Tea, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok ok, geez…no need to get hasty." replied Joey   
  
" Why don't I get us some drinks in honor of Joey's card?" replied Yugi.  
  
"Thanks Yugi, owe you one." said Joey absent mindedly as he continued to stare at the rare card.  
  
Yugi quickly ordered the drinks, and began to carry them back to the gang, but the tray was a lot heavier then it seemed as Yugi made his way slowly to the table, when suddenly some water was on the floor and Yugi slipped….  
  
Tea and Tristen quickly got up as well as Joey, the drinks had soaked their clothes, and none of them noticed as their clothes dripped, it began to moisten the rare Fairy card. Yugi quickly began to mop up when he heard Joey shriek in surprise.  
  
" My card! Yugi?! What did you do that?!" yelled Joey in panic.  
  
" W-What? I-I didn't do a-anything though." trembled Yugi as Tea, and Tristen turned their glares onto him.  
  
"Look!" replied Joey.  
  
There he held up a sloppy wet card….the once fair and noble Everglade Fairy had turned into nothing but a soaked piece of paper.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Joey…I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Yeah….You didn't mean to do anything, I bet you didn't even mean to spill drinks all over our clothes as well?" replied Joey nastily.  
  
"W-Wha? But guys…I-  
  
" This must happen every time we're with you...something bad always happens!" replied Tea with her face flushed into a snarl.  
  
"What's your problem Yugi? " lashed out Tristen.  
  
"But guys! I-"  
  
"Come on guys…let's get away from Yugi, he might bring bad luck…." replied Joey disgusted as he and Tea, and Tristen stormed out the door.  
  
" Wait...guys! Come back! I didn't mean to…." replied Yugi as he tried to chase after him but he slipped on the juice-covered floor. Yugi smashed ungracefully into the puddle, as small tears began to leak out the once sparkling purple eyes.  
  
Slowly Yugi got up, quietly he paid the waitress for the spilled drinks and headed out the door, the cool air pressed onto to him, but it only made the tears fall faster. Yugi suddenly tripped and fell down hard, but made no attempt to get up, the fall had given his knee a bad scraping as it began to bleed, Yugi just stared at the wound in sadness as he continued to cry.   
  
Yugi didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but soon it began to rain, although the washed the wound to prevent too much infection, it gave no comfort for Yugi's heart. Wincing in pained from his knee, Yugi got up and began to limp to his house, as soon as Yugi reached it, he saw a note outside:  
  
Yugi  
  
I've gone to Joey's house. I know what happened. You can just close the shop yourself tonight. I'm very disappointed in you.  
  
Upset and Angry,  
  
Yami  
  
Reading the note, Yugi stopped crying…this was beyond sadness...his own Yami had abandoned him. What was there to live for now? No, Yami, No friends, No life. Yugi trudged up into the house and saw that his Grandpa was still on the trip at Egypt and hadn't returned yet. Yugi walked into to his room, and looked into the mirror, a tear-streaked face looked back. Suddenly a voice down deep in his brain began to speak.  
  
"Did you really think anybody cared for you…it was all lies….love, happiness, kindness…what good is that now?" it said sneeringly.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Move it kid, give me your money now!"  
  
"But I don't have any…"  
  
"Liar! I always knew you were nothing but a piece of scum! You're nothing!"  
  
Shuffling and cries of pain were heard as Yugi was left in the dark alley cuts and bruises decorated his tiny body.  
  
" They're right…I am nothing….I'll always be lonely...no one will ever want to be with a loser like me" as Yugi began to struggle to hold the tears back from his eyes.  
  
And lightning flashed as rain began to pour on the injured form…  
  
(end of Flashback)  
  
Yugi could feel a fresh set of tears fall down his face, Turning his face to the other side, he quietly began to pack everything he needed, then suddenly s small thought pierced his mind.  
  
"Should I write a note? Yeah…I should…they deserve to know how useless I am."  
  
Yugi gently began to write a small letter:  
  
I'm sorry…I didn't mean it, I was foolish to ever think I had friends…what good was I anyway? I was trying to be someone that I wasn't, I didn't have any talent, No one cares if I leave…no one would care if I died...what's the point of living to those who don't care for you? I wish I could stop...but the pain hurts…it's all over now…you don't have to worry about me bothering you ever again. I hope we meet someday in the future…but I truly doubt it.  
Gone Forever,  
  
Yugi  
  
Looking down at his puzzle….Yami….the one person he thought he could always trust, had left him all alone…to suffer the agony alone. Yugi placed the puzzle on the table and took one look a it before turning his attention back to the letter.  
  
Yugi sighed softly, his tears fell onto the letter, he wiped them away furiously, it was time to go…Yugi walked outside…taking one last glance at the place he once thought was his home, a home where people cared…but that was all gone now….and with that, Yugi disappeared into the thick fog.  
  
************************************************************************  
Yami was worried, he couldn't feel the connection anymore. Quietly, Yami bid Joey good-bye and began to leave for the Game Shop, suddenly as Yami passed the arcade…small trickles of blood began to stream near the arcade…..  
  
" The place where Yugi was." thought Yami, with that, Yami ran as fast as he could towards the Game Shop " Please Be okay Yugi…."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Yugi continued to walk, the more steps he took…the more bitter he felt. Soon he was consumed be darkness. A strange feeling began to enter him…it was familiar…yet….different. Suddenly a bright silver light blinded Yugi, for a moments time, Yugi couldn't see anything. When the light disappeared, something was around his neck, Yugi blinked and looked down…There he wore was a locket…and black locket….it was shaped as a circle, and there were two carvings on the cover, It was a picture of Anubis holding the moon and stars in his hands and on the other side stood Horus, holding the Sun. Yugi stared at eh locket, then tried to open it…but it put up a struggle, it was almost like…the locket was a seal, a seal that couldn't be opened by a mortal's hand, but a angel's touch.  
  
" Angel's touch? Where did that thought come from? Is this locket a symbol of something?" thought Yugi.  
  
Yugi tried to take off the locket, but found out that he couldn't, when he tried to take off the locket a second time…it was nearly like he was tearing apart his soul. After a third attempt, Yugi frowned at the locket and left it alone. It was when Yugi passed the cooling waters of the lake, he noticed he look different.  
  
He was no longer Yugi, but much more older, He was taller, and his beautiful purple eyes disappeared only to be replaced by cold silver ones. His hair was once the tri-colored look of courage and love, was now changed, his bangs was a delicate white, and his outer hair was a dark blue outlined in silver. His clothes no longer seemed the innocent uniform of a school boy, for they too had changed to fit his profile, they were identical to Yami's but a pure black. As Yugi stared at his own reflection, everything was so different, he could see his own eyes stare back at him, they were so…empty.  
  
As Yugi tried to remember how this happened, he also realized he didn't know anything about his past. His mind was a empty blank…no signs of when he was a small child, or when he said his first word. Everything was gone, even his emotions, he was only a shell of a human. On his wrist was a small bracelet…"Life, Love, Light" was what it said, it seemed to be the only thing left of his past. Yugi hesitated to take it off…then again it seemed…special, so with that Yugi continued to stare at the bracelet, the only thing left of the old yugi…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami burst through the door of Yugi's home and ran into his room. But when Yami looked inside...there was nothing.  
  
"Yugi?! YUGI!! Where are you?! Yugi!" shouted Yami, but it was then Yami spotted the note, carefully opening it was trembling hands, he read the letter.  
  
Moments of silence passed, Yami wanted to cry, he wanted to do anything to rid of the guilt and pain of treating Yugi like that. But nothing came out, Yami dropped the letter, and saw a picture of Yugi and him at the park. Yami walked to the picture and held it in his hand, it was all that was left, Yami realized a suddenly moistness on his cheeks, he was crying. His body shook….the tears continued to fall…bringing the picture close to his chest, Yami let the tears fall, knowing that Yugi would never come back. He was really gone…forever….  
  
" Please Aibou….please…..come back….."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? I bet I'm not as good as Yugiohsdragon's version, but I try my best. Please bring good reviews and tell me what you think! 


	2. Yugi's Card, Seto's Day

Gone Forever   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yd: I'm scared now…  
  
Seto: why?  
  
Yd: Because I'm afraid that if I don't write good enough yugiohsdragon's old reviewers are going to hunt me down. T_T  
  
Yami: Yeah….I mean the way you write really does-  
  
Yd: Thanks…I feel so loved now…-_-0  
  
Yugi: MUWHAHAHA I'm evil now!!!!  
  
Yami: You know maybe because you're more younger and a have a too innocent mind and you're too naïve-  
  
Yd: *growls* What's your point?!  
  
Yami: You don't write good stories.  
  
Yd: T_T true true……  
  
Seto: Now you made her feel all bad about herself…  
  
Yami: it's only true….  
  
Yugi: say your sorry Yami!  
  
Yami: Aibou! You're alive! *gasp*  
  
Yugi duh! I've been alive this whole entire time!  
  
Yami: And Yugiohsdemon never told me so I had to suffer?!  
  
Yd:…  
  
Yami: you will die!  
  
Yd: AH! *runs away*  
  
Seto: well…anyway…yugiohsdemon forgot to do the disclaimer last chapter so I'll do it for her. Yugiohsdemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Although she does own the Yugi's Silver bracelet.  
  
Yugi: WHAT?! IT'S PURE SILVER!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?!  
  
Yd: *from far off* Well I'm the one who came up with the idea of a silver bracelet in the first place!  
  
Yugi: * chases Yugiohsdemon*  
  
Yd: AAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Seto: I'm the only one sane here am I?  
  
Yd: And here's chapter two for all those wonderful people out there! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami had just called Yugi's friends about his disappearance, and immediately they all came over. Yami told them the horrible news and they all stayed at Yugi's house till grandpa returned….  
  
"What's with the sad faces? And where's Yugi?" replied grandpa as he came into the room staring at all the solemn faces.  
  
" Yugi's gone…we've lost him." replied Yami in a harsh tone.  
  
It took moments of silence before grandpa sat down…placing his head in his hands. It was then a couple minutes of discussing, they all agreed that they couldn't tell the police about Yugi's disappearance, for one…if they were to describe what he looked like, the police would just end up suspecting that Yami would be Yugi. After for a while and comforting hugs, Tea, Joey, and Tristen left. Grandpa began to tend the shop, but Yami could see that the life had gone out of the old man.  
  
Yami trudged up to Yugi's room and gently sat on Yugi's bed.  
  
"If there was anyway I could change what happened, I would have been more careful and never have left you there, but a little late for that, I remember when you were so happy when I gave you that special bracelet for your birthday…..I'll always remember that moment." thought Yami.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Hey Yami, what's that behind you?" asked Yugi, eyes sparkling in excitement.  
  
" Here you go Yugi." replied Yami.  
  
Yugi teared open the present, to find a beautiful silver bracelet.  
  
" Wow….Thanks Yami!" replied Yugi as he hugged Yami.  
  
Yami smiled and replied pulling Yugi to face him, " I gave this to you, because this will be a remembrance of me and your friends, and that no matter what happens….we'll always be there for you. Now let's go eat the cake!"   
  
With that Yami raced down the stairs, but Yugi continued to stare at the bracelet, and delicately placed it around his wrist.   
  
Yugi smiled happily and quietly whispered, " Life, Love and Light…the symbols of friendship…  
  
(end of Flashback)  
  
Yami smiled at the thoughts and memories with Yugi, but the smile slowly faded as reality slammed back into his mind.  
  
" Yugi's gone….but I must trust out bond…I'm so sorry Yugi…please, if there's one thing I can just say to him now…Just come back." replied Yami quietly as he glanced at the moon and finally returned to the puzzle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi continued to walk down the streets, finding a small apartment building, he walked inside. There was a teenager reading a magazine and filing her nails, it was then that when she looked up she gasped and quickly put away the magazine and flashed her way-too-long eyelashes at him. Yugi resisted the urge to strangle the woman with her pathetic attempts to flirt with him.   
  
" So…you want a room huh?" purred the girl.  
  
" No, really…I came here to order my Happy Meal," replied Yugi sarcastically. (Me: *laughing her head off at the comment*)  
  
The woman ignored the comment and began to do close observation of his body.   
  
" Look I just want to get a room here ok?" replied Yugi impatiently.  
  
" You could just come live in "my" room…" whispered the teen in a husky voice.  
  
It was then that Yugi finally felt his bubble burst. And Yugi suddenly began to feel his hatred take control his actions.  
  
" Shut up and get me a room!" snarled Yugi.  
  
" Wha-?!" replied the teen, the teen looked offended but gave him his key.  
  
Yugi watched in satisfaction as the girl looked hurt when he shouted at her. Now soon his plans would begin.  
  
After a few looks around the halls he found his room, good thing he stocked up on money…the room wasn't so bad, it was obviously clean enough. As Yugi looked around he dropped his backpack of items. But suddenly a couple of duel monsters cards spilled out. Yugi stared at the cards and dropped to pick them up, they looked oddly familiar, yet he couldn't picture the memory of where he'd seen them. He struggled to regain the image but his mind wouldn't focus. Yugi scowled darkly as he glared at each card…..they were so goody goody, what kind of duelist was he in the past anyways?! To have such worthless cards, Yugi stacked the cards into a drawer, although he kept some in his pants to trade off and took out his money, it wasn't too late at night, maybe he could get some better cards at the moment.  
  
Shifting the money in his pockets as Yugi headed out he spied on different shops, all were full of duel monsters cards, but none seemed to have the right cards…not that he could tell what was in the packs…Yugi suddenly stopped in front of a dark eerie shops, it was open, but no lights were turned on. Yugi smirked and headed into the store.   
  
Everywhere he turned duel monsters cards were everywhere, but these weren't you ordinary duel monsters cards…these were the Demon cards. (Demon cards are duel monster cards but with different effects and powers. There is no such thing as a same Demon card, but after 12 years later the Demon cards were created they had to be restricted, so the prices were raised to high from people to buy. The reason for this action was because deaths seemed to have occurred every time a duelist had a demon card, those who built a deck complete of Demon cards either died from suicide or lost their sanity. Till then no one has been ever been able to wield a Demon card.) Yugi stared at the strange, he but one special card caught his eye, it was on a black cushion, Soul's Fate. He spied on the card, it was certainly different, a strange magic card indeed, the picture showed a heaven and hell and between them was the world, splattered with blood. But surprisingly Yugi, noticed something similar with one of his cards. Quickly taking out the cards he wanted to trade, he flipped through it, then he found it, Soul's Destiny, it had a odd picture of the world shining in pure white light, as two angels stood next to the earth holding silver swords, as if guarding it from any danger.   
  
Yugi snorted at his card and quickly thought through his mind, he took Soul's Fate off the black cushion and began to look for the shopkeeper. But he didn't have to wait long when a whispery voice spoke from behind him.  
  
" You would like to trade for the card you hold there?"  
  
Yugi turned around to find a old woman and replied, " Yes, I'd like to trade this my Soul's Destiny for this Soul's Fate you have."  
  
" Interesting, you picked a Demon card, these are cards of great darkness and evil…as I can see you contain Soul's Destiny…the Angel card against it. (Angels cards are cards of pure good, although they aren't restricted, most of them are weak and nobody ever uses them, legend puts it that one day a pure one would turn evil, and it was him that would be able to wield both the Demon and Angel card, for he is both light before and darkness after.)" replied the woman.  
  
" Enough of this talk, I want to trade and are you willing to accept?" growled Yugi, his temper starting to rise.  
  
" Of course, of course….how can a refuse a offer from a young man such as yourself. From the looks of it…you looked like someone who I use to know…someone who was pure before hatred consumed his innocent mind." the woman replied sadly.  
  
As Yugi walked out of the store with his new card, he felt strange pictures from his mind, the woman had touched something inside him…she was so distant…yet it was like she was a old loved one he used to have. (Me: Not a pairing people! She's old for God sakes!) Yugi shook out the strange thought and resumed his way home, tomorrow would be a new day, but for Yugi, this was just the beginning of a new era of chaos to come.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Don't worry Kaiba fans, he's getting a part in the story too, cause he and Yami Bakura are going to play a very important when Yugi plans for doom and chaos on the world. I added in Duke because my friend likes him….a lot. And she insisted that he'd have a part in the story, unfortunately for me, I can't think of any good part for him to play in the story…my friend is going to kill me if I told her that…O_O;;)  
  
Morning shook dear Seto Kaiba out of his sleep. Kaiba sighed and dressed, like any other normal teenager, he wished that the school would considerably burn down at the moment so he could get some more sleep. Walking down he spotted Mokuba, eating his usual high sugar breakfast.  
  
" Good morning, big brother! You should really eat this cereal! It's really really really really good!" replied a hyper Mokuba.  
  
" No thanks, kid." replied a tired Seto as he took out his laptop and began to type furiously.  
  
" Ok! I'm off to school, Seto. Bye!" shouted Mokuba as he began skipping uncontrollably.  
  
Seto shook his head as he smiled, sometimes his little brother could really give him a laugh. Quickly packing always his laptop, he walked outside and headed into his limo. A few moments later, Seto arrived at school as usual, taking a small moment to plaster the mask of coldness over his face, he headed into the classroom. Holy Horus, why did his life have to be so complicated? Taking his seat he noticed that Yugi wasn't with his dumb friends at the moment. Seto took this moment to walk into the duel between Mai and Duke (you know….Duke, the guy who created duel dice monsters, my friend totally adores him, so if you like him, good, if not….Live with it! *_^), where Joey, Tea and Tristan were cheering both of them on. Ever since the duel between Yami, Duke and become a lot nicer and humble.  
  
" I summon out Harpie Lady in attack mode (1300 atk)!" replied Mai as she tossed her card down.  
  
" Nice first move, Mai, but you know…I have a card that might surprise you. Harpie's Brother in attack mode (1800 atk)! (Yes there is such thing as a Harpie's Brother, I have two in my deck) replied Duke, as he laid the card down, " And I attack your Harpie Lady!"  
  
" Nice one Duke, but I'm afraid your attack didn't work on me, I had Time's Worth ( I made it up, it binds the opposing monster from attacking until the end of your turn) ready for your Harpie's Brother." replied Mai." And I'll raise my Harpie's attack points by Cyber Shield and Rose Whip! And I attack you Harpie's Brother!"  
  
" Sorry Mai, but Harpie's Brother has a special effect when you attack with Harpie's lady, your life points get damaged by the attack points of your Harpie Lady and the attack points of Harpie's Brother, because even Harpie Lady can't attack her own brother." replied Duke.  
  
" Oh no!" replied a very surprised Mai.  
  
"Alright Duke, my man!" replied Joey, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'd hate to break this little duel here, but where is Yugi? Replied Seto stepping out of the shadows.  
  
" I don't know….where is Yugi?" replied Tristan blankly, looking at Joey, who looked at Tea, who looked at Duke, who looked at Mai, who looked back at Seto.  
  
" Typical, the mutt doesn't know where his best friend is." replied Seto shaking his head.  
  
" Why I outta-" said Joey as he tried to make a mad dash toward Seto, but Duke and Tristan held him back.  
  
The teacher soon came in, and everybody sat down although it took some time for Joey to cool off. Suddenly…..a red headed, bright green eyed girl came in. It was Gren, the most popular girl in school, every guy fell for her…that is…almost ever guy…with the exceptions of Duke (Yes, my friend doesn't like the idea of Duke being a ordinary guy in this story…she's so stubborn -_-0), Seto, and Yugi himself. Gren couldn't care less about Yugi, she always thought of him as a short 6 year old, but she was usually preying on Duke or Seto. Her mission today: Seto Kaiba.  
  
" Oh no….the devil herself has come." thought Seto as he watched warily as Gren took the seat right next to his, fluttering her eyelashes, any other guy would have just fainted at the beauty. Then again, Seto, Duke, and Yugi weren't…..any other guy.  
  
Seto, a champ duelist and owner of the most richest company in Japan, Yugi, the best duelist in the world, Duke, the creator of Duel Dice Monsters. These were famous people, and Gren was making it her personal duty to go after 2 out of those three.  
  
It wasn't long before lunch came, and Duke and Seto had to be very cautious, and suddenly hope came for them! Only about 3 meters away…the boys bathroom!   
  
" Almost there." replied Seto as he and Duke got closer and closer to the bathroom, occasionally hiding behind walls when someone came by.  
  
"Just…one…meter…." replied Duke desperately, suddenly a figure blocked both of them, and to their horror it was Gren.  
  
"Hey Seto, Hey Duke…" purred Gren.  
  
It was then Duke managed to slip past while Gren was looking at Seto. Seto looked at him furiously as Duke inched near the bathroom door.  
  
" Sorry man! You're on your own!" replied Duke as he rushed into the bathroom.  
  
" What did he mean?" replied Gren as he looked confusingly at where Duke had disappeared.  
  
" Nothing nothing…only to get away from you,." muttered Seto gritting his teeth.  
  
" So…..Seto…..I was wondering…." said Gren as she twirled her red hair around her index finger.   
  
But Seto wasn't paying attention…he was more interested into how to get out of this mess, he spotted a window and was considering to jump out of it, but what surprised him most was a strange teen had walked past….it looked like Yugi…but a lot more different. Seto shook his head and saw Yugi had disappeared.  
  
" Maybe it was just the sun," thought Seto.  
  
" Seto…Sssseeettttoooo!!!! Are you paying attention to me?" pouted Gren.  
  
" No." was all the reply Gren got out of Seto.  
  
" But I like…repeated 3 times already!" gushed Gren.  
  
" Tell me a fourth time and I'll once more ignore you." replied Seto.  
  
Gren ignored the comment, but just as she was about to reply, the bell rang and before you could say "Gren", Seto ran away in a flash, heading towards his next class. Just another day for Seto, but the strange image of Yugi freaked him…was it really Yugi...and why did he looked like that?   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi smirked as he passed the school, as he began to walk around town…if he was going to live around here…he might as well know the best places to go…as he passed the dark shop he had traded his Soul's Destiny, he felt the strange purple eyes of he same old woman….continuing to watch him…..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So what did you think? Please R &R! I tried to add a little humor into this chapter, I know I know, why can't I write a decent chapter? Well I suppose I don't have Yugiohsdragon's talent, but please review anyway! 


	3. Temptation and Tomb Robber's Return

Hello! I'm back…from the longest test I've ever taken. This chapter too forever! I'd just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to all those people who reviewed and I'm grateful for your support!  
  
Now…One with the-  
  
Yugi: You still didn't give me my bracelet!  
  
Um….what are you talking about?  
  
Yugi: *eyes glow red and snarls*  
  
Aiya! Ok ok…here's your bracelet *hands over bracelet* just don't hurt me!  
  
Yugi: *turns cute again* Thank you!  
  
How…does he do that? Well anyways…..on with the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
Chapter three: Temptations and Tombs Robber's Return  
  
Yugi scowled as he walked down the streets, everybody kept staring at him! Holy Horus of Ra! You'd think they know better and should mind their own business. Suddenly his stomach growled…hey…just because he was evil…didn't mean he couldn't eat. Spotting a nearby restaurant, he entered in. It was a lavished place, with dark red curtains hanging off the wall and dim candles everywhere. This would be the perfect place for a date….but Yugi wasn't out on a date. His stomach growled again.  
  
" Damn it, you traitor." muttered Yugi to his stomach.  
  
There wasn't really much of a choice of where he could dine right now…he didn't know where else there would be a restaurant, and he was hungry. Grudging he sat down on a booth, it was a beautiful booth, but one problem….as Yugi sat down…..the booth sucked him up.  
  
" What the hell?!" thought Yugi as he struggled out of the cushion that seemed to be a endless dark hole, " How the heck do people sit on these endless man eating pillows?!"  
  
With a final jerk, Yugi got out, landing gracefully 3 feet from the cushion. Yugi growled…he was hungry, the freaking booth tried to eat him up, and the smelly aroma of too much perfume that you usually find in overly fancy restaurants was suffocating him…in other words….He was going to make sure this place was diminished when he took over the world. Suddenly a seductive voice spoke out behind him.  
  
" Hhhmm……you look a little tensed…are you going to order or just stand there gaping at a cushion, my daddy owns this place you know."  
  
Yugi turned around with a bored look on his face. Suddenly a female stood before him…she wore a skintight dark green dress that barely covered her legs, her red fiery hair hung long curls around her face, and her bright green sparkled with mischief as she stared at him, licking her lips.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" snarled Yugi, he wasn't in the mood for this.  
  
"I'm Gren…" smiled Gren as she walked closer to Yugi.  
  
Yugi took a small scan around the room and noticed that every guy was practically drooling over the sight over Gren, while their dates just "humph" or smacked them with a purse.  
  
Yugi winced as Gren approached him closer.  
  
" There's no need to be scared…..I'm a very attractive woman you know…" purred Gren.  
  
" It's not that…you over stuffing perfume is poisoning me." replied Yugi calmly as possible as the smell started to take the effect of rising his temper.  
  
Gren pouted at the remark as she walked away. How could he resist her?! She was seductive, rich, and sexy! What more could a guy want? She'd get him eventually…and what Gren wanted…she got.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was evening soon, and Yugi stood outside the streets, the rain poured, his bracelet continued to glimmer, Yugi stared around him, it was dark…so many faces, so many people, and not a single memory of it all. But he didn't need memories…his heart pained him, therefore the world should suffer with him. It rained harder, Yugi pulled his black thin leather and shivered slightly and then snarled at himself mentally. Why should he care about the cold? Why should he care if the bracelet or locket he wore meant anything? Why should he care if he was lost or not? It's not like he had anybody waiting for him back at him home….  
  
Thunder flashed, Yugi had but no choice but run for shelter, he entered a building. A building that happen to have a party going on. Yugi groaned inwardly…he had just busted into a place where no self controlled sane person should be. He was shoved here and there, and Yugi had the strange temptation to murder the host of the party. But to his disbelief…..  
  
" Why hello, are you here looking for me?" giggled Gren.  
  
How the hell did he get himself into this?! Was she stalking him or something?! Yugi tried not to strangle the tiny throat of Gren….but it was so easy…just a little squeeze and a lack of oxygen and she wouldn't be alive any more…yeah that's it…just a little-  
  
Wait! What was he thinking?! With all these people to witness it? His dark conscious took over him for a while there…  
  
" No, I wasn't looking for you." replied Yugi firmly, struggling to keep the new rage that was boiling inside him.  
  
" Oh…but I'm sure you were….I don't even know you're name yet." Gren whispered huskily.  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth, damn…..any longer and he was going to kill her. It was now time to decide before he blew his mind. Go back outside in the rain away from her? Or stay inside dray from the rain with her? Ah, heck with the rain. But before he left….he should give her a final greeting.  
  
" Helllloooo? Anybody there? Or are you just gaping at my perfect-" replied Gren before suddenly Yugi shoved her….hard, into a drunk guy….who seemed surprised at such luck to have a girl like Gren in his arms.  
  
Yugi walked out…satisfied, and his grin grew wider and laughed inwardly as Gren's scream of terror pierced the air. Insults were sweet, but revenge was sweeter. He never notice the small glow…..between the locket and the bracelet he wore.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami was lonely. His face twisted with nothing but grief. He stared out to the night….the stars shined as usual….but the moon disappeared. Thoughts crowed his mind as Yami grabbed his jacket and walked out…into the darkness.  
  
There was no where to run, the haunting memories of Yugi continued to pour into his mind, why did he do what he did to Yugi? Why did Joey, Tea, or Tristan? Weren't they suppose to be Yugi's friends, but strangely…Ryou was the most withdrawn. He was never a really close friend to them. But he always seemed to stare at them…..a evil smirked traced his lips….wait…could it be? No! It couldn't! He banished him a long time ago…..it couldn't…that tomb robber just couldn't be back!  
  
Of course not…of course Bakura couldn't be back….Yami reassured himself. Shaking the worried thoughts, he turned and headed back into the house.   
  
A pair of glittering yellow eyes watched Yami started back….the eyes glowed sneeringly.  
  
"Yami worried about Bakura being back and Yugi gone? Don't worry….those will be soon the least of your problems."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryou hadn't moved in the past half hour….his continued to stare at the ring. He had the feeling again….the same feeling that….was it possible….could his half really be back? The questioned was answered immediately when suddenly the ring glowed.  
  
Bakura…..dear Gods he was back. The dark half stared distastefully around, Ryou trembled as Bakura glared fiercely at him, a vicious snarl escaped his lips.   
  
" Where's that bastard of a Pharaoh?!" snarled Bakura.  
  
" I-I-I don't-" replied Ryou when suddenly he was kicked in the stomach.  
  
" Where were you when I was trapped in the Shadow Realm! Well?!" roared Bakura as he lifted Ryou's shirt.  
  
Ryou remained silent, Bakura….disgusted dropped Ryou. The weak mortal has fallen unconscious. Looks like he grew weaker while Bakura was gone. Bakura suddenly lurched over…blood began to seep through his lips, and cuts crisscrossed his hand and dropped to the floor. Bakura swore….his spell wasn't lasting long enough to keep him here, he'd have to return to the mortal world another time…till then…he'd have to control Ryou's body….since he was too tired and powerless to create another one like he did beforehand….but he better take his chance now to control Ryou before he wakes up.  
  
Quickly returned to his soul room, Bakura opened his eyes, although it was really Ryou's eyes he was looking though. Damn…his side hurt bad…..it was then Bakura realized that he was the one who kicked his side. Ignoring the guilty feeling, Bakura stood up, and swiftly walked outside….he wasn't looking for the pharaoh….this time…Bakura was going to be looking for Yugi.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bakura roared in frustration! The stupid boy with the damned puzzle was no where in sight! Bakura, caught up in his thought on how painful of a death he'd give Yugi for giving him all this trouble, slammed into someone.  
  
" Watch where you're going!" snapped Bakura.  
  
" I should probably say the same for you!" growled the unseen person.  
  
Bakura couldn't see his face through the darkness that the boy had a slender figure….probably not built to fight, and took his chance anyway, " You know….you shouldn't be out here, bad things happen to those who aren't careful."  
  
"And curses are casted to those with tend to give unwanted advice." sneered the figure.  
  
Bakura grew in fury…as so did the figure. They stared at each others eyes, one a cold murky brown, against a steely silver. It was a silent war, before long, both boys looked away and headed their ways. As if nothing happened.  
  
" How is it possible he was able to counter my fire spell?!" thought Bakura furiously.  
  
Suddenly the strange feeling of the Shadow Realm's pull began to rise…..it was time for Bakura to take his leave, running back home he switched his form to Ryou once more.   
  
Ryou blinked, as the sun painted the sky. It was just a dream….Bakura never returned…he was never there…It was just a dream….but…if it wasn't real…why was there blood on the floor…..   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi opened the door to his room, last night wasn't a pleasant one….a damned girl tried to seduce him, he was still hungry, and a strange white haired guy had just challenged him. But…he seemed so familiar….the white hair….someone with white hair….Yugi sighed in defeat. He stared at the pile of things he brought. He noticed that there was plenty of money left….but it was going to run out eventually. Guess he'd have to get a job…but what could he do for a living? Doctor…no he knew nothing about medical treatment….what was the one thing he was good at…..suddenly his duel deck caught his eye. Dueling…..of course…..he could raise money by dueling. He had happen to pass by one of the competitions for dueling. He began to rearrange his deck. If he was going to do…he couldn't afford to place the weak monsters in….  
  
As he threw cards carelessly around…as he suddenly reached the Dark magician, another pang came to his heart….he was surprised. Why did he care if he threw this card out or not? Yugi looked at the card, the mage's eyes stared seriously at him, it's eyes were stern and glared at him. It was a stupid card! He...was fighting with a piece of paper as if it was real! It wasn't like it had a mind or soul, Yugi growled at the mage in his hand. His fist trembled as he held the card. Cursing himself for talking over to a stupid card, he shakily flipped the card closer to the trashcan. It was like watching a part of himself….with speed that no human could see, he caught the card before it fell in. He couldn't throw it away…..he just couldn't. It somehow connected to him…like the bracelet. Gently placing the card back into the deck, he couldn't help but be relieved. The card seemed to smile at him, holding the card fondly…It reminded him of someone he use to know. Someone he use to care about…someone who was always there for him. But who was that someone? His name….who was he…..wait……a puzzle! He wore a puzzle! Yugi pondered the thought…..a puzzle…..without warning, Yugi slammed to the ground….head bleeding in pain.   
  
Something was trying to make him forget…forget about…..the person who he use to care about. God it hurt so bad….blood flooded between his fingers as he clutched his head…Silver eyes wide with pain. No! He had to fight it…..it was taking control! No! NO! Yugi struggled before finally the darkness pierce his mind and soul again…..suddenly, Yugi slumped to unconsciousness, and then..it was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yami had just entered into the house….walking slowly upstairs, he walked to the dark room.  
  
" Looks like Grandpa isn't home yet…" thought Yami as he stared at the empty halls.  
  
Suddenly without warning, a jolt of thoughts crossed his head! It was a voice! Someone was talking! Who was it!   
  
" No! NO!" screamed the voice.  
  
Suddenly a burst of pain flooded Yami mind, it was no evil he had ever felt before, and it was trying to get to him! Damn! Quickly shifting into the puzzle and into his soul room, he spotted a dark creature loaming in the hall of Yugi's old should room. Ready to summon a duel monster to his aid, Yami chanted a spell, the dark creature stared at him with eerie yellow eyes, it snarled viciously before suddenly it disappeared. The pain stopped, but so did the voice.  
  
" Who could possibly contact me? Through my mind?" thought Yami as he returned out of the puzzle.  
  
Yami watched that sun rise….he had been up the whole night and he didn't know it. But the voice…..  
  
Yami opened the shades, and sunlight poured through…as if giving life to the raining days that continued ever since Yugi left.  
  
" Could it really be?" thought Yami.  
  
Yami watched as the city brightened, as people climbed out of their houses to begin a new day. Yami watched in silence, the thought continue to bother him, pestering him, to answer his own question.  
  
" Is it really possible? Could Yugi really be alive and some where near?" questioned Yami, " I felt his pain...but he's alive.….Dear Ra…Yugi's alive.  
  
And for the first time since the day Yugi was gone, Yami's face broke it's shell and grew into a beautiful smile that shined brighter than the morning sun could ever…..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*frowns* I hope people will like this chapter. But somehow this chapter seems boring…T_T….well, read and review, please! I promise the next chapter will be much better!  
  
Next chapter: Beach Fun and Working Jobs! 


	4. Beach Fun and Working Jobs

Rei: I'm bbbacccckkkk! Did you all miss me?  
  
Yami: No…we didn't. *resumes playing Guilty Gear*  
  
Rei: Come on! You guys should be grateful I'm back….I'm writing new chapter today!  
  
Seto: Your point is?  
  
Rei: I'm unloved. ~_~  
  
Anywho! Here's chapter three! Enjoy…..and yes, yes….I'm the slowest writer alive, I know….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter Three: Beach Fun and Working Jobs  
  
Yugi scowled at the new and sunny day. The birds were chirping, the trees were swaying gracefully along the breeze…yes….and Yugi wanted to bring out a shotgun at the moment. Ever since that strange creature attacked him…he was a little moodier than usual. Thus saying…the poor waiter was having a little trouble serving him the right foods.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT FREAKIN CUP OF ORANGE JUICE COSTS 3.99?!?"  
  
The waiter winced," Sir….you checked it on the menu, that it costs 3.99, if you didn't want to pay that much, then you shouldn't ordered it."  
  
"I will curse this place to the dooms of Anubis, when I take over the world." muttered Yugi crossly, as he paid the waiter.  
  
Stomping outside, Yugi pushed his sunglasses down…what do you know…there was a beach nearby. Now…as it would seem that Yugi wasn't really in a mood to be walking in sand while girls in bikinis would show off to guys in Speedos and he'd be scowling all the way. But what in the Sons of Ra brought…no…possessed…him to possibly go there. He'd never know.   
  
Walking gracefully across the sidewalk, Yugi plastered a frown on his face every time he spotted a young teen…"checking him out." What he would give to just murder them all at the spot, but no….he wasn't stupid…sure he could take out the Swat Team, and maybe rule a country or two…but there was no way he could actually take over the world yet. That is…until he got all the God cards. No…he didn't need the millennium items. You see….Yugi's powers were far more greater than just seven items….but he needed…"hosts" to help him with actually releasing his powers. Which was the whole reason that he was aiming for the God cards. But one issue clued into his thoughts….how the heck was he going to possibly FIND those God cards?   
  
As Yugi continued to ponder over the thought…he never noticed that some friends were at the beach with him….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Joey, what are you doing? I'm not really sure that's a way to get yourself a girlfriend."   
  
It was a sunny afternoon, and basically, Mokuba, Yami, and his friends were at the beach. Naturally saying that the amazing Joey was coming up with another brilliant plan to get himself a girlfriend.  
  
" Don't sweat it, Mokuba. You're still little, you wouldn't understand the idea behind this." replied Joey.  
  
The "idea" was basically, dressing up as a lifeguard, while for whatever reason Joey had ever managed to get Tristan to do the shark, we'll never know. Technically, the girls in the water would be scared by Tristan, thinking he was a real shark and "lifeguard" Joey would be on the rescue.  
  
" Ah…here comes Tristan…." grinned Joey as the "gray fin" began to pop out of the water….and sure enough…some girls started screaming.  
  
As Joey struck a gallant pose and began to rush into water, all the girls that were screaming at the shark…began running the other way…screaming away from Joey.  
  
" Wait! Come back! I'm here to save you!" shouted Joey as he chased them.  
  
Without warning, suddenly all the screaming girls clustered behind a man, who was dressed in a black turtle neck and a pair of dark blue jeans. The strangest thing was…he seemed to have a familiar hairstyle…almost like Yugi's…but…no…the colors were too different.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow in irritation as the girls began to…uncomfortable cling to his arms, whereas Joey began to approach them.  
  
" Do you mind letting go and remove yourselves from my personal space?" snapped the man.  
  
The girls whimpered sadly as they released their hold on the incredibility cute guy. Joey…..even though he was glad the girls were off of the guy, didn't like the way he talked to the girls and glared.  
  
"You should have a little more respect for females, or you ain't gonna get any." replied Joey boastfully, now that the girls were now behind him…away from the man that had snapped at them.  
  
The man, lowered his sunglasses and peered across the shiny top rim of them, "Why should I?" he replied.  
  
Ok, so Joey was pissed now…and half happy cause now this was his big chance to get a nice girlfriend from the crowd of beautiful looking girls. After all…..no lady can resist a man who defends her from an insult, right?  
  
" Look here buddy, I ain't playing here. You're going to say sorry or I'm going to have to make you," replied Joey proudly as the cluster of girls began to "Ooo" at Joey's attempt to pick a fight. This of course…make his ego boost a little more than it was suppose to.  
  
" Fine….make me." the man replied.  
  
Joey nervously scratched his head…he wasn't actually going to expect the guy to accept…but hey…the man looked slender….he wasn't even built up to be any taller than he was. It might be an easy fight, he'll just go easy on him…..  
  
" Alright…you asked for it. I'm not gonna let you get away with insulting these beautiful ladies." Joey replied loudly, winking at the girls, before charging at the man with his fist raised.   
  
Without warning, he suddenly found himself lying upside down…with his face stuffed full of sand. Blinking in surprise, he spit out the grains of dirt and stood up. Looking behind him…he saw that the man had literally flipped him over when Joey attempted to attack him.   
  
" Woah…for a guy who's so thin…he's awfully strong," thought Joey, as he charged for another punch…he wasn't going to let someone push him around…especially in front of a group of girls!  
  
Again he found himself with sand in his face. Joey growled with fustration….how could this guy beat him so easily?  
  
The man smirked and his glittering silver eyes stared coldly at him, " Is that all you have? I expect more."  
  
" I'll show you more!" growled Joey as he rushed towards him with roaring rage.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself being lifted and literally thrown….and landed hard on the sand. Dazed…Joey looked up to find that he was lying seven feet from where he weas previously. Holy Horus! The guy just threw him….all the way here. Man…Joey was awed and angry at the same time, angry because he was humiliated in front of a pack of girls, and awed that the man was so strong. But anger took over the awe as the guy smirked behind the dark sunglasses.  
  
Suddenly Yami, Tristan, and Tea jogged up to where Joey was sitting on the sand, flushed with red.  
  
" Are you ok, Joey?" asked Tea.  
  
" How's my good old buddy doing, didn't get yourself beat up again, did ya?"questioned Tristan.  
  
" I'm fine." snapped Joey as he got up.  
  
When Joey ahd finally dusted himself clean of all the sand, all four heads turned to stare at the man…who had beat up Joey. Tristan was rubbing his knuckles together, while Tea glared, and Yami betrayed no emotion.  
  
" Who do you think you are? Picking on my friend!" snarled Tristan.  
  
" He was an annoyance to me." replied the silver eyed boy.  
  
The girls "oooed" again, which their presence was forgotten during this whole event, and they were all quickly chased away by Yami's icy glare. That is to say….he wasn't in the best of moods to deal with his friend being beat up, standing in the hot sun, and having a pack of girls to worsen things.   
  
After the girls left, Yami turned his attention back to the boy, which Tristan was currently barely suppressing rage on.  
  
" When you pick on my best friend, you don't get off easy, buddy."replied Tristan, with clentched teeth.  
  
" Is that so?" replied the man with a bored expression, which further pushed Tristan's rage.  
  
" That's it! You're going to get!"howled Tristan as he charged toward the man, much in the same way Joey did before.  
  
It was then before Tristan could actually reach the boy, that he suddenly jabbed Tristan in the stomach, and flipped him over. It ended to the fact that Tristan…red with pain and defeat, was flipped onto the sand with his face. How he got in such a unconfortable position…we'll never know except that fact that that guy who flipped him over was definitely not one to be messed with.  
  
The boy took one last glare at them and quickly stalked away.  
  
" Who is that kid?" thought Yami as the dark figure began to disappear out of sight.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lowering his sunglasses, Yugi stared into the new duel monsters tournement staduim, this would be the perfect place to start looking for the God cards. Gently flipping out is deck, he smirked, and entered the huge building…  
  
Walking up and down the steps, he finally found a LONG line of duelists waiting to be registered. Yugi growled at the long line, before sitting down on a chair to see how he was going to make this quick without killing someone in the process.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted several duelists coming away from the line with defeated looks, obviously only the top duelists could enter the tournement. Without warning, a sudden idea popped into his head. Scanning the crowd for any smug looking duelists up in the front of the line…he sighted a odd blue haired kid up front.  
  
Walking smoothly towards the head of the line, he saw that this was no kid. He was blue haired, yes, but he had glassy eyes that reminded him of a china doll, along with huge muscles and he dressed like a biker. Silently, Yugi finally approached the man, and began to speak.  
  
" So…you're entering the contest?" said Yugi, staring boredly at him.  
  
" Yeah, what about it?" replied the man.  
  
" Line's long you know," replied Yugi.  
  
" So?" growled the man.  
  
" Only top duelists can enter, you sure you didn't acciendently come here?" grinned Yugi evilly.  
  
" Are you trying to say something?" snarled the man.  
  
" No, no….just implying the obvious," replied Yugi innocently.  
  
That pretty much pushed the man's line as he turned red and turned around to face Yugi, glacing to his partner, a scrawny looking boy, which signaled the small kid to save his spot in line, the man turned back to Yugi.  
  
" I challedge you to a duel!" shouted the man.  
  
" Sure, let's put up stakes, if I win, I get your place in line, if you win, you get my deck, agreed?" replied Yugi boredly.  
  
" Awfully confident aren't we? Name's Blake, now let's duel!" grinned the ugly guy.  
  
Yugi smirked as he set out his duel disk. In case, your wondering how any of those duelists have dueling disks, it's now a Kaiba product and can be sold at any local store near you. Um…back to the duel….  
  
" I'll set this monster into defense mode and a magic/trap card and end my turn," replied Yugi.  
  
" Ha! Just one monster? Pathetic! I'll send 7 Colored Fish (1800 atk) into attack mode and attack!" cried Blake.  
  
" Stupid move really, my defense monster was Spirit of the Harp (2000 def), so, you lose some of your life points, down to 3700." replied Yugi calmly." Now it's my turn, I'll set another monster into defense mode and end turn."   
  
(In case you're wondering, I'm featuring this duel by real life, and for anyone who doesn't know, in real life, when a weaker monster attacks a stronger defense monster, you lose life points, but your monster doesn't get destroyed.)  
  
" That all you got?," snarled Blake, as he drew another card, looking at it with a malicious grin, " Well, well, guess what I just drew. I'll sacrifice my 7 Colored Fish for a bigger monster, Curse of Dragon! And I'll lay one magic/trap card as well. Curse of Dragon! Attack the face down card!"  
  
" What a idiot, you attacked my Man-Eater Bug! Say nighty night to your Curse of Dragon!" snickered Yugi," My turn, I'll lay another card into defense mode and another magic/trap card, end turn."  
  
Blake felt his temper flare, as suddenly he drew another card, and this time he smiled. This would help stall some time, and maybe win the whole duel for him.  
  
" I play Rising Beings! This card will allow me to set as many monsters on the field as I like, tribute or no tribute, and so I play a Red-Eyes Black Dragon, another Curse Dragon and a Wing Weaver! All in attack mode!" replied Blake.  
  
" I still have two monsters on the field, that's not enough to finish me off," replied Yugi fiercely.  
  
" Did I mention the best part? I get to play all these monster by the sacrifice of one of your monsters!" exclaimed Blake, " Now I'll attack!"  
  
" Crap…" thought Yugi as the all three monsters threw their blasts at him, if he couldn't block this one, not only would he lose the duel, but his dignity and his deck…..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei: How'd you like the chapter?  
  
Crowd: *silence*  
  
Rei: It wasn't that bad was it? Oo;;  
  
Crowd: *gone*  
  
Rei: ~_~  
  
Well, I won't be expecting too many review on this one, it sucked I know, plus I think I dissed too many characters in this one, sorry to all Joey and Tristan fans out there. *WHAM* @_@, Hey….I said I was sorry! Anywho, hopefully next chapter will be better! 


	5. Duels, Fangirls, and Bakura

A/N: I know I haven't been updating lately, cause I didn't think this story was too great, and I figured "Nya, this story isn't too important," then I come to find several wonderful reviews still asking me to update. (o.o) Even more surprising is that they said they liked the story. (O.O) I'd just like to thank all those people who've been waiting patiently for my next chapter.  
  
Yami: Such mushy talk.  
  
(.) Hey, this story is 25% based on you, be happy.  
  
Yami: Only 25% ?!  
  
(O.o) Well…yeah…50% goes to Yugi, and the other 25% is for Seto, Bakura, and a couple other characters.  
  
Yugi: That's right, it's all about the bling-bling.  
  
(-.-) I'm not paying you to be in the story, so quit bragging, you're making Yami feel bad.  
  
Yami: *sob* *hic* Only 25%…..  
  
(.o)…Why me?  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh…not mine….*sob*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi sweated as the three blasts came closer, until……  
  
" Hold on, You forgot all about my magic/trap cards!" smirked Yugi, bangs gittering.  
  
" Oh?" replied Blake.  
  
" Confident aren't we? Well I suppose you won't mind if I flip over this Mirror Force," snickered Yugi.  
  
" That isn't over yet, I flip over my 7 Tools of the banit! I'll pay 1000 life points to get rid of that Mirror force!" replied Blake.  
  
" Ok….well…I'll activate this other card I have here, Fake Trap, it'll take the place of my Mirror Force you were trying to get rid of," replied Yugi with bored eyes.  
  
" Shit!" snarled Blake as all his monsters were destroyed.  
  
" Well well…..aren't you in trouble, Hhmmm….I'm guessing that it's my turn now," chuckled Yugi a he drew another card.  
  
Suddenly Yugi's lips curled to a sneer, Blake watched nervously.  
  
" I must say…that was quite a fine duel you put up, but in the end there's no one to compete with my skills. You're already at 2700 life points left, while I'm still at 4000. I'll enjoy your defeat. First, I sacrifice my Spirit of the Harp for the Summoned Skull, as well as power it up with a Nuzzler. My monster is now at 3200 attack points. Any past words before I crush you?" replied Yugi cruely.  
  
" I…I…" stuttered Blake  
  
" Oh too late, Summon Skull, ATTACK!" shouted Yugi.  
  
Electicity burst above and slammed down onto Blake, until he was left with one 0 life points. Yugi watched as Blake fell onto his knees, and stalked over.  
  
" Get up," ordered Yugi.  
  
But all Blake did was whimper.  
  
" Look at you. You lost one duel and now your acting like your life's over. If you can't act up, you're no duelist, but a pathetic boy that carries paper cards. What a weakling," sneered Yugi, before turning away and heading into the front of the line, which had been Blake's previous spot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After with the strange fight with the mysterious teen, Joey and Tristan had both managed to get a bag of ice, thus, they were sitting at a nearby ice cream palor, because it was hot out. But somehow, Yami was reconsidering the thought of coming with his friends, because somehow his title of Game King was quite popular near that palor….  
  
" Stay back!" yelled Yami, as numuous hands were reaching for him…..those hands being ones of fan girls, "I have a broom!"  
  
Yami suddenly did some quite impressive tricks with the broom, spinning it like one of those cool ninja people in those movies with their cool daggers, which Yami was wishing for rather than using a broom, but never the less, it scared off the girls for 2 seconds before…….  
  
" HE HAS POWERS, TOO?!"  
  
"Even better!"  
  
"I want your autograph!"  
  
" Could you go out on a date with me?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"Look at him, he's gorgeous!"  
  
" He's so hot!"  
  
" Don't hog him!"  
  
Yami stared around nervously as he fought back with a broom from the janitor's closet at the palor. But the girls kept coming closer.  
  
"GAHHHH!" shrieked Yami, as he started to be sucked but the large amount of love emitting from the fan girls.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After a long time of waiting, it was Yugi's turn to enter himself to the tournament. Patience wasn't one his virtues.  
  
" Name?" asked the woman.  
  
" Yugi," he replied.  
  
" Full Name." repeated the woman.  
  
" I just told you it," replied a irritated Yugi.  
  
" That's it? Just Yugi?" questioned the woman.  
  
" Yes," replied a testy Yugi.  
  
" I'm sorry, you can't enter the tournament without a real name," replied the woman with a trace of giggle.  
  
Yugi clenched his teeth, and glared at the woman before him. As he glanced closely, he realized it was a girl barely his age, she had simply put on too much make-up as well as a business suit.  
  
"You're in it for something, what is it?" sneered Yugi.  
  
" My, you're really observant! What I like in a man," purred the woman.  
  
" I don't have time for this, get to the point," replied Yugi, coldly.  
  
"Well…a date…it's all I ask," replied the girl, fluttering her eyes.  
  
" Fine…", replied Yugi tiredly.  
  
" Great! Here's your tournament card, and you can pick me up here around 7:00," smiled the girl seductively.  
  
Yugi swiped the card and replied with a elegant sneer, "Not…"  
  
It took the girl a few moments to realize that the cutest guy she had ever met had just tricked her into giving him his card, not to mention she was too low in the job to call security about something like this. She fumed as Yugi waved and walked through the doorway to the stadium.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Dear RA…I'm alive…IT'S A MIRACLE!" screamed Yami as he escaped far far far away from the palor…where the girls were.  
  
" Geez, Yami….you should be happy…have'n all those girls drooling on you," muttered Joey.  
  
"Joey…they were drooling on me," replied Yami as he began to clean off the large amount of saliva on him as well as on his clothes.  
  
" Whoa….they actually drooled on you, I didn't actually mean literally…." replied Joey be withered. *Me: bwahahahaha…..*  
  
" Yes….someone up there hates me," sighed Yami. *Me: No Yami, it's not true! I don't hate you! I don't hate you! (T.T)*  
  
"Yeah…betcha he's just laughing up there…." snickered Tristan. *Me: Who you calling a he?! *throws a math textbook*  
  
"Ah!" cried Tristan as he fell on the floor…with a math textbook impaled to his head, strangely, the math textbook took more damage due to Tristan's abnormal haircut…*Me: Crud…I needed that textbook for a math test tomorrow (T.T)*  
  
Focusing now….  
After Yami had finally cleaned off all the drool on him, they began walking….just browsing around the different shops by the beach. It was barely evening, but it felt like years to Yami. He didn't like the way people were staring at him…especially that weird girl over there…the one with red hair and shady green eyes. Not to mention she was wearing a tank top that was waaaaay to low on the collar for her own good. As well as a hot pink skirt that seemed to barely cover her thighs (Sound familiar, nya?). The girl winked as he passed by, at the same time Yami shivered as she continued to stare at him.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Yugi entered the stadium, he could see that several dueling areas were set up, quite fancy gadgeting. Duelists each battling, and unlike Battle City of Duelist Kingdom, if you lost even one game, you lose it all. There wasn't any amount of star chips or locator cards to save you, which is exactly the Yugi intended and liked.  
  
Glancing around, he spotted some faces, strangely the faces looked….a little familiar, shifting his wrist so that the silver bracelet he wore was hidden from view, he walked to a duel nearby…just to watch of course, he could conquer all of them later.  
  
As he stared at the cards and projected duel monsters, he saw on the boards that the duel was between a woman named Mai, and a boy…barely his age, Ryuichi. He had large blue eyes as well as blond hair that was cropped just above his neck, wearing shorts and a tan sleeve-less shirt (if you want more visual, look at a picture of Omi form Weiss Kreuz). He seemed to be struggling against the tall blond woman.  
  
"Um….I'll just set this into defense mode," muttered the boy, Ryuichi, quietly.  
  
" Hmmm…not much of a fight you're putting up, huh? Well, you're cute, kid, but that won't stop me from winning this match," replied the blond woman named Mai.  
  
Yugi snorted, the stadium wasn't like Pegasus', more like Kaiba's projectile mini hologram disks. (Know how huge cards appear in front of the duelist? Something like that but not as big cards, otherwise it'd block the view of the duel) Yugi spotted Ryuichi's hand, he surprised that the boy had such a good hand, yet the boy was losing.  
  
" He obviously doesn't know how to duel," Yugi thought mentally." With a hand like that he could crush the Mai woman in seconds."  
  
A shriek, as the harpy's lady destroyed the face down card. Ryuichi bit his lip as he stared as his hand. Yugi sighed grumpily as he saw the boy stress over his next move. He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, as the other spectators watched in anticipation.  
  
Ryuichi took one card from his hand and with a nervous look, began to set the card down until-  
  
"You're looking to lose if you set that card down," snarled Yugi, with his eyes still closed, still leaning against he wall.  
  
Ryuichi glanced up to a teen, his hair of the most unusual shades, the shadows gave him a mysterious look. With what ever little light shone, reflected on the silver buckles, as well as a glint of something on his wrist. What was most interesting, was his eyes….silver eyes that seemed to know your very soul, but seemed to keep secrets of their own.  
  
" Huh?" questioned the Ryuichi.  
  
(In case, anyone is wondering, I'm not planning to Ryuichi a big character in the story. Partially, I can't figure out his impact on the story, I mean…Gren is the freaky flirt that adds humor to the story, but Ryuichi is your typical innocent boy. Unless you want me to, I'm only making Ryuichi a one-stop person. Ok. Back to the Story.)  
  
" You could kill this duel in an instant, but I suppose you're too dumb to release how to handle your own cards. Pathetic." replied Yugi, coldly.  
  
Ryuichi blinked.  
  
" Hey! You're not allowed to interfere with a duel!" replied Mai, with raised eyebrows.  
  
" Hn, Fine, but if you ask me, if you were really a good duelist, you wouldn't duel people so much younger than you, it shows weakness as well stupidly." smirked Yugi.  
  
Mai flushed angrily," All right, tough guy! You and me, right here, right now!"  
  
Ryuichi sweat dropped as Mai forgot about their duel, and found it quite funny. But stopped when he noticed the dark knowing look that the teen was giving Mai, as if he knew he would win with no effort.   
  
Quickly stepping off the duel stadium and allowing the strange teen to duel in place him, Ryuichi couldn't help but stay and watch, after all, how good was a duelist was this teen?  
  
" The pleasure's all mine, I need the practice," replied Yugi, narrowing his eyes, and walking to the stand in place of Ryuichi….  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryou walked slowly, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
" Is Bakura really back? But…what could he want? I mean…he knows he has no chance of gaining all the millennium items, so…what could he be here for?" thought Ryou.  
  
Without warning, Ryou lurched forward….the pain…something…something was taking over-  
  
"I'm back," smirked Bakura, as he took control.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I just keep giving out cliff hangers, nya? Yes…I'm going to be hated for that, but it makes such good endings! This was a little random for a chapter, but enjoy. Review if you have time. 


End file.
